


Aftermath

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Could you write something where Stiles gets abused (however you want: sexual/physical/psychological) and Derek finds out about it and gets him proper help or at least gets him to tell someone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hesitant to list this as Sterek, or even with a pairing at all, but Sterek fits the bill the best, so there you have it. The Stiles/Matt is -post and implied. The Sterek is sort of implied, so read what you want between the lines. This is a response to an anon Tumblr prompt. 
> 
> I do love my angst.

Derek is always the one Stiles calls after. Always. 

This time, Derek finds him in his apartment curled up on the couch wearing three sweaters and still shivering violently. His head jerks up when Derek opens the door. 

"It’s just me," Derek whispers like he’s gentling a horse. He shuts the door behind himself and makes sure to lock it again. 

Stiles looks even worse than he sounded on the phone. His eyes are bloodshot from crying, there’s a bruise forming beneath one of them, and his bottom lip is already swelling. It makes Derek want to punch someone—a specific someone—and carry Stiles away from all of this. 

Wordless, Stiles holds his arms out to Derek like a child asking to be picked up. Derek obliges, sitting down on the couch so Stiles can crawl into his lap. They sit in silence for 20 minutes before Stiles starts to speak. 

"We had a fight," he says. Like his spirit, his voice is broken. 

"Stiles, he hit you," Derek says. He can’t take this much longer. It’s not that he’s unwilling or unable to pick up the pieces after the fact, but the point is that he shouldn’t have to wipe the tears off Stiles’ cheek and reassure him that nothing out side the door is going to hurt him. He shouldn’t have to watch this vibrant ball of life cower like a dog who’s been kicked. 

Stiles shakes his head. “He didn’t mean it. I—I should have listened to him. I should have—” 

Derek shushes him, pulling the other man close. Silently, he’s plotting all the ways to kill Stiles’ boyfriend and hide the body. “He needs help. You need help.” He’s said all these things before, but Stiles never listens, never takes him up on these offers. 

The silence in the apartment is deafening. Derek can hear the roaring of Stiles’ heartbeat, the little hiccoughing breaths he takes, the almost inaudible chattering of his teeth. He’s not cold—he’s in shock. 

"Okay," Stiles says finally.

"Okay?" Derek asks. He shifts Stiles so he can see his friend’s face. The person in his arms looks nothing like the Stiles Stilinski he remembers. 

"Okay, let’s go … to the place." 

The “place,” as Derek has told him countless times, is a support center for victims of domestic violence. Derek’s friend Paige runs the place, and she offers counseling. Derek is sure that if he can just get Stiles to walk in there and meet her, he would be able to get away from Matt. 

"Right now?" Derek asks, trying not to sound too hopeful. He’s never been able to get Stiles out the door. 

"Yes." Stiles pulls away until he’s standing up. "Let’s go before I lose my nerve." 

Derek snatches up his keys and drags Stiles to the door. He never wants to go through this again. Seeing Stiles like this is like losing Laura all over again.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me!](http://moitmiller.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
